


我知道我不该半夜打电话吓你，你跑来我的床上睡我也忍了，但你能从我床上下来吗？

by SuzuyaRue



Category: ONE OK ROCK, Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaRue/pseuds/SuzuyaRue
Summary: 前言：灵感来源于看到的一个采访，toru说在巡演期间taka因为噩梦鬼压床来找他同床共枕的梗。于是设定就更具这个来，希望ooc不严重…以及，这时的toruka刚刚互相确定关系，属于囊中羞涩的阶段。
Relationships: toruka
Kudos: 2





	我知道我不该半夜打电话吓你，你跑来我的床上睡我也忍了，但你能从我床上下来吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 序章  
> taka是个勇敢的人，这点没人会否认，从年少轻狂时一气之下与父亲断绝关系，又从为了音乐而退学潜心打拼，再后来决心与父亲重归于好…  
> taka是个勇敢的人。  
> 但勇敢和胆子大根本是两回事~

“去游乐园吧！去游乐园吧！”是 tomoya  的呼声。

但凡巡演的地方有游乐园， tomoya  就会这样一个不停。

然而几乎每一次，最终，都会被 taka  拉去夜店。

“难道游乐园会比夜店里的热妞更有趣吗？”

这是 taka  的原话。

但这次不同了，自从与 toru  确认关系以来，他对夜店的兴趣愈发的淡。

“那去游乐园就游乐园吧。”  taka  道。

taka  后悔了，【这根本是儿童乐园嘛！】他腹诽着【我宁愿在夜店坐着喝果汁！】

然而，当站在鬼屋面前时， taka  衷心的希望，这真的是个儿童乐园。

“进去玩玩吧？”良太衔接。

“才不要，幼不幼稚啊白痴！”  taka  佯装不屑。

tomo  有眼色的保持沉默。

taka  怕鬼大家心里都有数吧？

良太没有。

“哎哎哎？！森酱你不会是怕鬼吧？”

“怎么可能 …  ！去买票啦蠢蛋，走走走 \-  ”  taka  绝不容许别人觉得他胆小，至少明表面不准。

【干的漂亮，真是绝妙的激将法啊良太！】 tomo  暗想。

【但愿你日后不会被 taka  暴打。】 toru内心 。

————  鬼屋分割线 ——————

良太被 taka  誉为人傻胆大，进去之后东摸西看，根本见不到别人影。而 tomo  则是有意避开了走。

taka  一边腹诽奇怪奇怪为什么二人都不见了，一边自认为悄无声息的再往 toru  身边又凑了凑起来。

toru  默默 看着taka  的小动作，差点崩不住一张冷脸，爱人投送怀抱这种事实是叫人愉悦。

一只“鬼”掐着这大好时机，忽然窜出猛嚎一嗓子，张牙舞爪蹦到 塔卡 身前又一瞬躲藏起来。

“  \-  唉！”  魏 急促的惊呼出声，在发觉自己干了件蠢事之后抑制住了音量，显得格外滑稽。 塔卡 尴尬地瞟了眼 彻 ，嗫嚅着：“我只是被惊了一下啊没有怕鬼 …  ”

toru  仍旧一副面瘫痪的样子令 taka产生 了刚才什么都没发生的错觉，心里稍稍好受了些。

经历刚刚那波惊吓， toka  是无意识地不停往 toru  身边凑，几乎是左半身子都贴着 toru  的背。

小个子的唇鼻刚好对着了 toru  的颈窝，略显急促的像羽毛般挠着他，令他脖子微微泛红。

【这里是鬼屋，这里是鬼屋，不能做出什么事情来 ...  你是一个冷静的人 …  】 toru  不断给自己坐着心理建设。

小个子似乎还不够满意，手挽着 toru  欲抓又放，说白了还是不肯承认自己在害怕。

toru  忽然把手抽出口袋，坚固的握住了 taka  那只不安的手。

taka  顿时安定了， toru  总给他一种雷打不动的感觉。

感受着taka  手心尿出的的细汗， toru  在心里感慨：“森内 ...  我的恋人 ...  如此缺乏安全感啊 ...  ”

taka  感觉不能再好了，由于 toru  如神坻般的存在， taka  甚至在出来后大放厥词：“什么嘛，这简直是我碰到最无聊的鬼屋了 \-  ”

toru  反之，他感觉很不好，甚至糟糕，清晰的意识到体内的欲望 ……  “冷静。我是个冷静的人！”于是僵着身体走完了全程。

【什么嘛，他看起来对我的身体根本没有欲望】

————  酒店分割线 ——————

由于明天还有 活的 ，所以 OOR  并不能浪很晚，走完鬼屋之后，大家一起回了酒店。

由于莫名其妙的原因， taka  的房间并不和三人挨着。

看着略显昏暗的走廊， taka  忽然道：“  toru ...  送我到房间 …  ”

三人皆是一脸惊诧的回头看向 taka  ！

彻 的面瘫脸上难得表现出一点点讶异。“这家伙怎么忽然不好面子了???”

tomo  则一副“看透一切”的脸。

良太满脸混乱。

“我找到房间 ...  他方向感好 ...  ”这可以说是 taka  在胡邹了。

“走吧”  彻 低声道。【再不走恐怕凉太那个八嘎都要察觉出什么了！】

——————  房间分割线 ——————

“森内 ……  ”  toru哑 着嗓子道。

手轻轻拍了拍 taka  的肩，又触电般重新 ————  “  …  好好休息”

然后几乎是粗暴的关上了门

“呯！”

taka  还有些没反应过来，愣愣的看着关上的门“  \-  什么嘛 …  ”

【他对我到底有没有感觉啊？】 taka  边洗澡边想。

taka  一向是个睡眠质量十分好的人，不管发生了什么，不管有再多心事，总是能倒头就睡。

而 toru相反 ，完全想法，深深的眼袋就是最好的证明。此刻，他满脑子尽是 taka  的身影。

【那小个子抚在他身边的模样，他鼻息间的气息，他皮肤的触感 ...  他的掌心，他的唇 …  】

一股子燥热涌上心头， toru  连忙起身去冲了个冷水澡，再出来时，已经是凌晨五点了，闭上眼睛，又是 taka  的模样。

这觉是注定睡不好了， toru  不禁又开始思索起，自从确认关系后，他与 taka  到底还有什么实质性的进展？

\-  甚至没有亲吻，这是 toru  最不可忍的。

自己睡不着也没事可干，望向床头的座机，嘴角忽然顷起一个恶意的弧度。

——————塔卡 分割线 ——————

五分钟前。

taka  难得的惊醒了，睡梦中被鬼压床，惊得他一身冷汗，看着周身一片漆黑， taka  不禁觉得脊骨发凉 …

“叮 ————————  ！！！”

铃声尖叫着划破了寂静。十

是座机。【这么晚怎么会有人打电话来？】 塔卡 腹诽。

taka  战战兢兢的拿起电话。

“  ……  喂？”

没有听到料料想中 taka  迷迷糊糊的声音， toru  倒是愣了下，这家伙没睡好？不可能吧。

原本打算说些什么，忽然语塞了，一时间一片沉默。

对面又传来了声响，“你 ...  到底是谁啊？”

声线 带着 颤抖，toru 忽然变得饶有兴致，打定主意不出声，让 taka  自己吓自己去。

其实，座机上显示了 toru  的房间号，却吓懵了的 taka  而不注意到。

“哇啊啊啊！”  taka  倏然间大喝一声，不晓得是不是给自己壮胆似的，吓得 toru  差点没握稳听筒。

接着， taka  “啪”一下挂断了电话。

恐怖的气氛犹存，床也黏糊糊的不能睡了， taka  想起鬼屋里 toru  安稳的臂膀，抓起枕头开门就往 toru  房间走。

魏 来的轰轰烈烈，百米开外都能听见他的脚步声。 彻 赶紧趁他来前放好话筒。“咚咚咚！”他又装作一幅刚刚睡醒的模样，去给 魏 开门。

“你这家伙干什么啊！”

“  toru  桑我们一起睡吧！”

二人同时发声。

还没 给toru 反应的时间， taka  便窜进了房间，把枕头往床上一丢，自顾自的躺了上去。

toru沉默的看着 ，最终默默的也爬到了床上。

“  toru  桑为什么你的被窝这么冷啊？”

【你要是半夜冲凉水澡也不会热】 toru  心道。

见没有回答， taka  以为 toru  睡着了，嘟囔一声“这么快 …  ”也闭上了眼。身子情不自禁的又望 toru  身边靠了靠。了 toru  身上。

【明天还有巡演，忍忍忍！】

【妈的不忍了！】

toru  忽然猛的起身， taka  也被弄醒了，姿势简直想是骑在 toru  身上。

“我知道我不该半夜打电话吓你，你跑来我的床上睡我也忍了，但你能从我床上下来吗？”

“是你打的电话？！”意料之中的， taka  并没有抓住重点。

toru  没有回答，今天不好好收拾他，他是真不知道他对他的吸引力了，白瞎了自己一再克制！管他妈明天巡不巡演 -

一个转身， taka  已然被 toru  压在身下。

塔卡 ：？？？混蛋？

毕竟也是阅女无数的人，接下来的事不用想也明白了，而 taka  发现自己是攻才对啊！

toru  用一只手就抓牢了 taka  的体积。

【平常运动没见你那么有力气啊啊啊】 taka  在心里疯狂吐槽。

toru  的吻来的热烈，具有绝对的侵略性， taka  咬着牙发声：“  …  你这混蛋！”于是，趁着这个机会， toru  强硬的翘开了 taka  的贝齿，大肆掠夺他的味道。

taka  仍是不放弃的不停蹬腿，试图停留上位，场面有如强暴现场。这无疑是疯狂的，当时那些嘴角的小小擦伤都不值一提了。

toru  那只得空的手粗暴的扯去了 taka  的上衣。暴力的 揉捏起taka  的 乳头\-  【完了】 taka  心道。

这是 taka  的敏感点，鬼知道 toru  怎么知道的。

瞬时间，一片软麻感席卷上身，眼看攻受难改， taka  也不再挣扎。

toru  放开了 taka  的嘴唇，转而在他的乳首间耕耘，舌头狡猾的舔弄着他的乳尖，声声嘤咛从 taka  喉舌间重叠 …

“嗯 ……  呵 ……  ”

toru  禁锢 taka  的那只手松开了， taka  迫不及待地扯掉了 toru  的内裤， toru  则同样扯下并胡乱丢到门口表以回敬。

此时二人终于算是坦诚相见了。

纵然是 taka  阅女无数，但与男人做爱倒是第一次，难免的手足无措，只是双手环着 toru  的腰，专心在他颈窝间种草莓，配合着 toru  的节奏。

反观 toru  倒是副轻车熟路的样子，上下其手，一手挑逗着 taka  的乳首，一手揉弄着他的坚挺 ...

【他怎么那么熟练？】 taka  心里刚升起疑惑，耳边便传来了 toru  磁性的声音。

“你分心。”

话音未了， 魏 便吻了上去， 彻 显然是满意极了这份热情，双人忘我的吻着，交换唾液，分享甜美 ......彻 忽地伸手往床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑剂， 魏 又愣了下，【这家伙特么随身带着？】

toru  蜻蜓点水的吻了吻 taka  的眼睛，道：“专心。”一手抹上润滑油，抚到 taka  后庭，做起了活塞运动。

“呃 ...  啊 ...  ！”又是一记抑制不住的娇喘。

toru  色情的看了眼 taka  勃起的阴茎，并不急着做下个动作。

“唉 …  好慢”  taka  的性爱从来都是狂暴的。

“除非你想痛死，”  toru  咬牙【真是白瞎了我的忍耐！】

taka  望着toru  早已 膨胀的阴茎，忽然伸手握住，娴熟的上下撸动， 一边 有递给toru 一个狡黠的眼神。

【你现在射就是早泄哼！】

“嘶 \-  ”  toru  明显浑身一颤，手上的动作也僵硬些许 ...  倏然间， toru  就是把手一抽，趁着他的蒙愣，托起他的腿，一下子挺进没入。

“啊 ……  啊 ……  呃 ...  山下，山下亨！”

那是种怎样的感觉啊，似是极致痛苦，又是极致的欢愉。

taka  感觉自己躺在汪洋中的一片浮木上，又有一种前所未有的失重感，双手无措的勾着 toru  的腰。

“等一下 …  等，呼！啊 ……  山下亨 ———  ！”

toru  丝毫未理会，甚至加快了节奏。

那股子失重重感愈发强烈， taka  脑内依然一片空白，仿佛感觉每根神经都在叫嚣着，只一遍遍的呼着 toru  的名字 -

“山下，山下亨 ...  嗯 ...  啊 ...  山，啊 ……  ”

彻 一只手扳着 塔卡 的肩，一只手则毫不客气的蹂躏着 塔卡 的生殖器，上下撸动着，同时加快了腰部的动作，抽插越发激烈。

房内充斥着着性的气味，回荡着生殖器摩擦的啪啪声，显然色情至极。

taka  感到腰部以下全部是一片瘫软，脑子一片空白，想说些什么却根本连不成句，满脑子全是性爱的欢愉，整个人完全虚脱。忽然间，周身的空气像是顿时全被抽空，身子甚至要飘起来了 ……  快感有如一袭袭海浪冲击着身体，每根神经都得到了释放 ……

这是令人上瘾的快感。

“嗯 ……  啊 ...  我，我爱 ...  你 ...  ！呃 ……  啊 ……  ”

toru  满足的欣赏着 taka  的高潮，他的颤抖与收缩，边享受着性爱的快感。

霎时间，乳白的精液迸溅而出， taka  的部分也紧随其后，一股精液逆流而出，很是色情。

一场轰烈的做爱之下，欲望丝毫能够满足，又愈发膨胀 ...

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯 ...  ”

“那睡了。”

“呃 ……  啊 ……  山下 ……操我……  ”

\- - - - -结束 - - - - 

小彩蛋：

“  toru  你怎么也还没起来？？？快去看看森酱那怎么敲都没人应该！”

“唉你门咋没锁 …  ”

“我靠！你怎么把内裤丢门口了？！”

以上皆是凉太的碎碎念。

tomoya  赶忙拉住凉太，阻止了他还想往里张望的动作。

“唉！走了走了别看了！”


End file.
